


Tell Me A Story?

by Black_Dog (Xilianr)



Series: Whisper To Me Your Dreams [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Infidelity Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Black_Dog
Summary: You had been asleep when your husband woke you with a kiss. It had been an accident. He could have finished up alone...but hedidwake you. So you asked him for a story. One you would both enjoy.





	Tell Me A Story?

**Author's Note:**

> There is VERY mildly dubious consent in the story they are telling, not between Reader and and her husband, Levi.

His lips were a light press to the corner of your mouth. Had you been deeply asleep you would have not roused with it. Had he not been making such an alluring noise you would have gone back to sleep. You knew that sound. Your husband was wide awake and jerking off.

You nuzzled into him, intentionally interrupting his motion. You heard his snort of amusement at your insertion into his solo activity. “Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to wake you. You just looked so good in his shirt. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Horn dog.” You took his hand and led it to between your thighs. He took the not so subtle hint.

“Mm, you awake enough for this? Need me to catch you up?” Levi rubbed one finger over the cotton barrier to your intimacy.

“Tell me a story?” You bit your lip, eager for him to say what he had been thinking of before you woke up enough to join him.

“Sorry, my lovely. I was just looking at you in that shirt, thinking about ravaging you. Not much else to it. Want me to make something steamy up?” You could almost see it, as the wheels started turning.

“Yeah. Infidelity. I want to cheat on my husband.” You turned your head just enough to see Levi’s empty expression.

“Hm, who with? Mike? You do look amazing in his shirt.” Levi stopped touching you to pull off the last of his clothing.

“With you. I want to cheat on my husband, Mike, with you.” You gave your real husband a sultry look.

“Ah. Do you now? Why don’t you tell me about it.” Levi was running his hands up and down your bare legs while taking up a spot between your knees. He was intentionally keeping you clothed despite his complete nudity.

“Alright. Hm, yeah, alright. Mike. He had this urge. Really, really, wanted a kid, but I said no. I didn’t like how he took it so I got on the pill. He did not like that. So, the next month, he changed out my birth control with some placebos he got online.”

“Would that really work?”

“Hush. It _did_ work, that’s what matters. Two months, he‘s been feeding me sugar pills, trying to get me pregnant even though I think we can’t.” You watched Levi light up under that blank mask, you knew he already liked this story.

“Do I know?” Levi was using his calloused thumbs to pet your inner thighs, reminding you that you were spread open for his viewing pleasure.

“Don’t know. Do you?” You had a playful lilt to your question.

“Yes. Fuck yes. He told me, almost boasting, the bastard.” There was a slight growl in Levi’s voice. The only time he would ever allow anyone to deceive you, for even a moment, was in a fiction like this.

“But I don’t know. I think I’m safe. I don’t realize he has a theory I’m ovulating and intends to knock me up, even though you are sleeping in our guest room. He is _urgent_ in his trying.”

Levi had lust fill his eyes at that. “I don’t think I’m sleeping.”

“No, your aren’t. You have your door half open, listening. Stroking off to the sound of me and him.” You leaned your head back as Levi renewed his ministrations.

He tugged aside your panties, playing between your feminine folds. One finger kept teasing at your opening, promising to dive in, but never doing so. “What do I hear?”

“You can hear me moaning as he pounds into me. I’m trying to keep it down but can’t.” Levi slipped his finger inside. Just the one pumping and curling while his other hand fondled your clit. You gasped when a second finger joined the first. “You can hear how I am, mm, getting close. By the tone. You can even hear some faint, but lewd, wet sounds.”

Levi led one of your hands down to keep you getting all the attention you wanted, freeing up one of his hands to stroking his erection. He matched the pace of his fingers inside you with each pump of fist. It was distracting for a moment, pinned there under his half lidded gaze, pausing your tale. His lips parted slightly, with a near involuntary buck into his fist. He tilted his head a little, letting his onyx hair fall a little into his face. Only when you were ready for him did you continue with your story.

“We were all so close, you could hear it, but then his phone rang. The jerk had the nerve to go and answer it. He just _stopped_.” Levi hissed, letting go of himself and pulling his fingers out, mimicking the events as you said them.

“Idiot. So fucking close.” Levi leaned down to kiss your knee while he pulled off your underwear. The way he ran his teeth over the bone of your knee cap tingled across your spine. “What did you do?”

“Stormed out of our bedroom in nothing but his teeshirt and came in through your half open door. I had no clue you were totally naked under your bedsheets. What you had been doing. I climbed in to sulk in safety, with you.”

“No, you wouldn’t know, would you.” Levi let you adjust your positions, laying him down under your sheets. You cuddled close to him, chaste contact allowing the illusion of you not noticing his nudity.

“Mike comes to the doorway, in only boxers. Not those sexy ones he really wears. Plain white, baggy ones that look even worse with his erection. Not an alluring tent, more a clownish pillow. I snuggle into you, pouting face hidden from him.

“He starts to apologize, not that I care. He picked work over me. We were so close but he just had to answer his phone. I don’t even look at him. I just say ‘Levi has me. You go to work.’” You cuddled in closer, Levi’s hand rubbing up your hip to squeeze your ass.

“I would be so fucking turned on by those words, even more so when my hand on your hip tells me you don’t have anything else on under that shirt.”

You adjusted you legs as you spoke, actions done in reality as you described them. “I straddle your hips, thinking I’ll have your clothed cock pressing against me. Maybe you'll even let me grind on you until I get the finish he denied me. I’m that close.”

Levi threw his head back as the entrance to your core rubbed the full length of his shaft. You stopped with that freshly slick heat at the head of his cock, tip dipping ever so slightly in. “Oh fuck, baby. I’d have to grab your hips. Taking everything in me not to thrust up into you, even with him right there in the doorway.”

“I can tell. I’m looking into your eyes, fully aware of how hard you already are. He walks away and I whisper, ‘Were you beating off to the sound of us fucking?’”

“Yes, mm, yeah, I’d fess up to you, too. ‘Yes, I was seconds away from blowing my load when he answered that damn phone.’” You rocked over his length again, relishing how hard he was.

“I’d lift my hips, using my hand to line you up-“ you did just what you said- “ah! Taking you into me, to the hilt.” Levi plunged into you. You only stilled a second. He helped met your movements, keeping him sheathed as you rode him. Your fingers went back to dancing over your clit, Levi watching you, hunger in those icicle blue irises.

Levi lost his rhythm a moment, then for a moment again. You knew he had to be so close but was trying to wait for you, for the story. “Mike enters the doorway again.” Levi pulled your hips tightly to him. You collapsed down in pantomimed hiding of what you had just been doing. “He is fully dressed, looping his tie around, while once more apologizing.”

Levi takes up the narration, “I’m so fucking over his excuses, I tell him ‘I have her, just fucking go to work, moron.’ I’m twitching in you though. Can you feel it? I’m cumming in you with your husband there in the doorway.” Levi described what he knew would fuel your climax.

“Yes, fuck yes, I feel it.” You almost fall over the edge, but there is more to hear.

Levi’s dulcet tone was in your ear. “He leaves, we hear the door, the deadbolt. I flip us over, determined to give you a second load of my cum. Determined to have you coming all over me.” Levi rolled you so that he could thrust into you. He was practiced, so his pelvic bone never once hindered your fingers, even as he hit the deepest part of you. “We’ll be so eager, so busy slamming together that we won’t notice him coming back to the wide open door. Seeing me fucking you like he couldn’t.”

“Ah, Levi, I’m close. So close.”

“I’ll be thrusting, frothing up my spunk that I’ve already filled you with. But I have more, I have to give you more. I know what he‘s done, I know what he planned to do. I say it, not knowing he is right there, hard and watching as I do what he couldn’t. ‘I’m getting you pregnant, baby, knocking you up since he didn’t,’ I’m panting it. Un, shit. Shit!”

Levi roared as his scalding seed poured into you. You arched off the bed, your climax ripping through you like a lion. You were spasming, walls swallowing down the heat spilling into you. Levi’s own orgasm was twitching gently against your cervix. You smiled as a cat with the cream, basking in the feel of your husband filling you in every way.

You were breathing ragged, fingers playing in the fuzz of Levi’s undercut. He was licking his lips, dry click of a swallow telling you he needed a drink of water.

“ _That’s_ why you married me instead, isn’t it?” Levi's smugness at the way he brought you was a little raspy sounding. He let his body weight settle on top of you, lingering for only as long as his OCD would allow.

You giggled weakly, giving a roll of your eyes. “Yep. Purely because Mike was stupid enough to answer his damn phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with a few more heavy fetish/kink stories between Reader and Levi. Some being pretty dark. If you enjoy the concept, let me know.


End file.
